


Where's the Angel?

by thursdaysfallenangel



Series: The Real Life Adventures of Misha and Jensen [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Jensen is a fucking nerd, M/M, Season 11 midseason finale, and a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysfallenangel/pseuds/thursdaysfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen needs to stop with the memes and the hashtags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Agents, because they were worried.

It’s not like Misha hates cats. As the father of two small children, it’s practically a requirement that he oh or ah over at least one kitten a day, pulling that exaggerated face kids need to know that what they’re showing him is basically the best thing he’s ever seen in his life. But when it comes to all the fucking cat videos on the internet and that one that looks like it’s always frowning, Misha doesn’t get it. Sure they’re funny, but it’s basically a seen one, seen them all deal.

If he’d had to guess who was gonna go around shoving cat videos in his face, he would have said Jared. Without a doubt, no hesitation. The very last person he’d expected to giggle at this shit is Jensen.

This was all Kathryn’s fault.

“What the hell is that?” Misha asks, voice still rough as he comes down from two straight hours speaking as Cas. Jensen’s chair is slightly in front of Misha’s, on an angle, so he really can’t help seeing the pictures he’s scrolling through on his phone.

“Memes,” Jensen says, like that’s a fucking normal thing to say. “I got this app.”

Misha stares at a picture of a very fat cat that reads, ‘how I feel the day after Thanksgiving.’ “These are funny?”

“Dude,” Jensen shoots him a disbelieving look. Because Misha’s the one acting weird here. “They’re fricken’ hilarious. You ever seen a cat play the banjo?”

“I assume if I wanted to I would buy a cat and teach it.”

“Like you’d have a cat that cool.”

“Maybe I’m just that good at directing pussy,” Misha shoots back, and Jensen lets out a loud surprised snort of delight.

“Warn me next time you plan to be funny, Mish.”

“Why?” Misha arches his eyebrow. “I like seeing that ridiculous laugh you do.”

“I don’t have a ridiculous laugh,” Jensen protests, mouth turning down in a slight pout.

“I think I’ve heard it called the Unicorn la—“

“Okay, that’s enough,” he interrupts, scowling. “I don’t have a fucking laugh for you. You wanna see some cat videos or not?”

Misha purses his lips and briefly considers being a horrible friend before sighing and leaning forward, allowing Jensen to show him some old black and white videos where a fat cat has replaced the main actor. Though amusing, Misha doesn’t find it nearly as hilarious as Jensen does, and he ends up watching the man more than he does the Youtube video. One of the back lights is set up behind them, catching Jensen’s profile and making the cut of his jaw even sharper, the light tips of his hair dusted in a warm glow. It’s unfair that one person should be allowed to look this attractive, but Misha thinks this is one instance in which he will allow the system to go unquestioned.

“You even watching?” Jensen asks gruffly, and Misha is delighted to see that his unwavering attention has caused the tips of Jensen’s ears to go slightly red. It’s a feat accomplished easily by Cas but rarely by Misha, so he takes a moment to bask in the success.

“Jensen,” he says seriously. “My life is marginally more fulfilled because of these videos.”

“Shut up,” Jensen elbows him away and closes out of the app, and Misha watches as he pokes at the icon for twitter. “Midseason finale tonight, isn’t it?”

“Yes?” Misha says slowly, only slightly put off by the one eighty turn the conversation has taken. “Are you excited?”

Jensen shrugs, that little furrow that always shows up between his brows whenever he’s contemplating something appearing on his face. “I guess.” He squints at his phone and pokes at the screen. “Wonder what the hell this is?”

Misha leans forward, slotting his chin comfortably onto Jensen’s shoulder and squinting a little because he refuses to admit that maybe he should be wearing glasses to read. Jensen’s on a trending screen, and a brief skim reveals the hashtag he’s picked up is ‘#Wherestheangel’.

“It’s a hashtag, Jen. I thought you had an intimate relationship with them?”

Jensen scowls. “I know what a hashtag is,” he mutters, scrolling quickly through a block of tweets.

Misha hides his smile in Jensen’s jacket. “Do you?”

“Sure, it’s the tic tac toe sign you put next to words with no spaces between them to make them turn blue,” Jensen says archly. “Keep up, Dmitri.”

“How can I when you’re moving so quickly?”

“I think this is for Supernatural,” Jensen says, ignoring the acerbic tone of his voice.

“Of course it is,” Misha huffs. “It’s for me. Or for Cas, rather.”

“People really that upset you’re not in any of the promos?”

“They’re worried I won’t appear in the episode.” Misha sits up and considers Jensen. “It is rather a big episode.”

“Yeah, Mark is great,” Jensen says distractedly, still scrolling through the hastagged tweets. “Your fanbase keeps blindsiding me.”

“I like them,” Misha shrugs. “They do pretty much whatever you ask them to do. I think I’ll keep them.”

“It’s just…” Jensen aborts the thought and shakes his head. Misha stares at him, waiting patiently for him to continue, and when he doesn’t, he leans forward again, fitting a hand to Jensen’s waist.

“It’s just what?”

The corner of Jensen’s mouth quirks up as he finally glances at Misha out of the corner of his eye. “I’m glad so many people see you.”

“I’m an actor on a fairly prominent network. Not to blow my own horn, but several million people see me.”

“S’not what I meant,” he says. “I’m glad so many people see how good you are. I’m glad they care enough to make a hashtag.”

Misha purses his lips and continues to stare at the screen of Jensen’s phone. It’s not like Jensen to get…almost sentimental, is the word Misha would use. It’s happened, but not often, and usually on the tail end of something Jensen feels he needs to be protective over. This is almost out of nowhere.”

“Glad they see you like I see you,” Jensen finishes awkwardly, and Misha is almost afraid Jensen is going to push his hand off of his waist, but he doesn’t.

Misha considers this for a moment, thumb stroking absently over the soft flannel of Jensen’s shirt. “I hope they enjoy the episode.”

“Yeah,” Jensen coughs. “Yeah. Jesus. Me too.”


End file.
